Infancia de un enano
by Viveka Ecoli
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Infancia" del foro "Se acerca el invierno". Una pequeña escena de la infancia de Tyrion Lannister (11 años).


**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de George R. R. Martin y yo no saco ningún beneficio de la historia.**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Infancia" del foro "Se acerca el invierno"**

* * *

Aquello no estaba bien. ¿No era él un Lannister? ¿Acaso no era el heredero del gran Tywin Lannister? No podía estar bien que simples campesinos lo mirasen y se rieran. Sólo por esa razón no se permitió bajar la mirada o desistir en su intento de mantenerse en la silla de montar para pasar a la carroza que los acompañaba a él, a su padre y al séquito de este último. No, ¿quién le decía que si se escondía no iban a reírse más? A pesar de tener sólo once años Tyrion sabía que mostrar debilidad frente a quienes podrían hacerle daño no era la mejor política. Sabía que debía ser fuerte incluso cuando lo que más deseara fuera esconderse y llorar por la desgracia de ser el monstruo asesino de su madre. Y porque sabía que era su deber, mantuvo la cabeza alta y la mirada fija en la puerta del Rey, por la que entrarían a Desembarco del Rey.

-Más te vale comportarte, Tyrion-advirtió su padre sin mirarlo siquiera al ver que el chico se tambaleaba sobre la silla al no poder alcanzar los estribos con sus piernas cortas y zambas. Arreando al caballo, adelantó a su hijo y entró en la ciudad, dirigiéndose hacia la colina alta de Aegon, a la Fortaleza Roja, donde estaban sus dos hermanos, los hijos que deberían haber sido los únicos de Tywin Lannister.

El joven Tyrion consiguió afianzarse a duras penas sobre el caballo y lo arreó también para colocarse de nuevo junto a su padre, a la izquierda del mismo, el lugar que rápidamente había aprendido que le correspondía. La derecha estaba reservada para Jaime. Siempre. O para cualquiera, menos para él.

Una vez en el patio, Tywin se bajó del caballo con majestuosidad, como correspondía al padre de la reina. Tyrion, por su parte, se conformó con dejarse caer por el lado del caballo y aterrizar de pie para no avergonzar a su padre cayendo de culo.

-¡Padre!-un saludo alegre, quizás demasiado, pronunciado con la voz de su preciosa hermana, la bella Cersei, la reina de los Siete Reinos. Ella, su esposo y un par de miembros de la Guardia Real los esperaban en lo alto de una corta escalera, pero Cersei bajó lentamente los escalones hasta llegar junto a su padre y saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla después de que él le hubiera dedicado una elegante reverencia.

Fue entonces cuando Tyrion pudo apreciar la suave curva que bajo las capas de ropa describía el vientre de Cersei, y no pudo evitar arquear una ceja, planteándose si debía hacer algún tipo de comentario, pero desechó la idea rápidamente cuando la mirada de su hermana se posó sobre él. Con torpeza, trató de imitar el gesto de su padre, pero en él la reverencia pareció más bien un gesto jocoso y grotesco, que sólo causó una mueca de asco en los rojos labios de su hermana de veinte años.

Tywin tomó del brazo a su hija y ascendió los escalones para llegar a saludar a su yerno con otra reverencia, como correspondía al rey, y entonces los soberanos de Poniente y el hombre más rico de los siete reinos entraron en la fortaleza, hablando con un tono tan animado como podía alcanzarse en una conversación con un hombre de talante tan serio como el de Lord Lannister.

Con un suspiro, Tyrion se disponía a seguirlos treinta pasos por detrás cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con una sonrisa amiga en un rostro parecido al que antes lo había despreciado.

-Te sienta bien el blanco, Jaime.

-Gracias, hermano- un ligero apretón en el hombro acompañó a aquellas palabras-. No hagas caso a Cersei. Está como loca por culpa del embarazo y no sabe lo que hace.

-Yo creo que lo sabe de sobra-masculló Tyrion, pero la mano de su hermano le dio un ligero golpe de atención en la prominente frente. Escoció un poco más que doler, porque iba con cariño.

-No deberías decir eso de alguien que puede hacer que te maten con sólo señalarte con un dedo, Tyrion-advirtió Jaime con un tono ligero, aunque preocupado-. Sabes que nuestra querida hermana es un poco… temperamental.

-Y que lo digas, hermano, nuestra bella hermana podría necesitar un ligero ajuste de tuercas y tornillos, no queremos que se le caiga esa preciosa cabecita con su hermosa melena rubia…-esas palabras que bien se habrían merecido un golpe algo más fuerte, recibieron en lugar de eso una carcajada y una palmada en la espalda.

-Eres incorregible, Tyrion… Anda, vamos a que te instales, tengo una sorpresa para ti.-Jaime lo empujaba suavemente del hombro, lugar del que no había despegado su mano desde que la había puesto. Y Tyrion no opuso resistencia al avance de su hermano. Porque el joven sabía muy bien lo que era: era el monstruo asesino de su madre, una deshonra para la casa Lannister, la decepción constante de su padre, la peor pesadilla para su egoísta hermana… Pero también era alguien querido, era el hermano menor de ser Jaime Lannister, el único que bajo ningún concepto y en ninguna circunstancia lo había mirado con asco, rencor u odio, el único que le profesaba auténtico cariño, la única persona merecedora del enorme corazón del enano.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está mi aportación al reto. Realmente no he quedado muy conforme con lo que me ha salido. Tenía demasiadas opciones de personajes, hice votaciones con mucha gente (fans de la saga) y acabó saliendo Tyrion. Me ponía a escribir y no me salía nada, dos frases y borrar antes de volver a empezar. De cualquier modo, espero que os guste =)**

**Un beso:**

**Viveka**


End file.
